


Princess

by BroodyInc (TheGreatPirateLefty)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: David is a whiny teenager, Gay Stuff, If you blow him, Killian is a forgiving pirate, M/M, but not really, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatPirateLefty/pseuds/BroodyInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fight. David runs away like a puss. When he comes back, sexy times happen. I'm the worst at writing summaries by the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was writing 'A Gentleman's Game' and I just had to write it. Not even sorry.

David sat at his, not so much his anymore, kitchen table, a steadily cooling cup of coffee sitting in his hands. He’d really done it this time. Mary Margaret sat across from him, lips in a thin line, brow furrowed as she studied her ex-husband’s face.  
“David.” That tone, the one she used on one of her students when she was disappointed.  
He knew if he looked up, he would see sad eyes. He’d hurt her enough, but she was the only one he could turn to. He and Killian had it out the night before and it was either spend the night in his truck or come see Snow. He chose the latter. They’d separated over a year ago, when David finally decided to listen to the voice in his head that told him he was simply going through the motions. He still loved her, always would. But he fell out of love with her a long time ago.  
When the pirate came into the picture, he realized why. He was dangerous, rough around the edges, and clad in leather. It was a cliché, but one he was happy to play into. As time went on, their friendship turned into something more, something… romantic. Sort of. Mostly it was just sex. Mind-blowing, back arching, toe curling sex that left David satisfied in a way that he’d never been with his wife. When things started getting serious, Killian ran to his ship. David didn’t follow. He didn’t see Hook for a month. Then one day, after David had finally gotten out of the loft and into his own apartment, the ink dry on his divorce papers, the pirate showed up. He would come and go, they would spend nights wrapped in his sheets, then the right side of his bed would be empty for a week. Over time, Killian’s visits became more frequent. Until one day, he just never left.  
The two of them started going out into town together, getting looks from everyone. Prince Charming and Captain Hook, for a while it was the biggest scandal in the town since they got their memories back of the time they spent in the Enchanted Forest. But even that passed, and the pirate’s reluctance to show any kind of affection was diminished. David kind of liked walking through town holding his lover’s hand. It made the looks and whispers that still lingered a little bit easier to handle.  
They fought. Oh, they FOUGHT. Getting in each other’s faces and screaming, then they’d break furniture during their makeup sessions. At first he thought it was a sign of things to come. But every time they fought, they also listened. Soon the fights became few and far between, though that didn’t stop them from making things up on the fly just to break a table or two in the passions that ensued after.  
David was snapped back to the present by his ex, waving her hand in his face.  
“Honestly David. Pay attention when I’m talking to you.”  
“Sorry.”  
“What happened?” She hadn’t asked when he showed up the night before, hair soaked from the rain and asking to crash on their… her couch.  
“We got into it. Not like usual. This was… big. We just went at it. I kind of said some things that I didn’t really mean, but it was too late to take them back after they left my mouth. I’m pretty sure he’s done with me now. I mean, after I said what I did, he looked so hurt and I just left. What if this is it? What if he leaves me?” He spun the mug in his hands, knowing full well he sounded like a teenager.  
“As if he’d even consider it. Maybe you two just need some time apart? When’s the last time he took the Jolly Roger out?”  
“About three months.”  
“See? He’s probably just feeling a little suffocated.” She leaned back in her chair, as if she’d just given sage advice.  
“Maybe. But he doesn’t need to ask permission to go. He’s never asked before.” But before he was never gone for more than a few days at a time, and he never went that far out.  
“It was different. I’m not sure how, but I can just feel it.”  
“Well… you’re not going to clear the air by sitting at my table and moping. Go TALK to him. If anyone can get it out of him, it’s you. Now get out. Oh, before I forget, Emma said take the day off. She doesn’t want you looking like a kicked puppy in the office all day.”  
David smiled a little, thankful that despite everything, Mary Margaret was still there for him.  
~~~  
He stood in front of his apartment door. His feet glued to the floor, hand hovering over the door handle. As he mustered the courage, the door flew open, and Killian, looking like he hadn’t slept at all, was glaring at him.  
“Are you gonna stand there all day or what? I’ve been waiting for fifteen minutes.” The pirate left the door open, turning around and making his way into their living room.  
David stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Killian had apparently slept on the couch like he usually did if David had to stay overnight at the station. It was rare, but he’d always come home in the early morning hours to find the other man crashed there.  
“Look…”  
“No.”  
“What?” David blinked.  
“If you’re about to apologize, just don’t. Save the breath. I’m going to take you upstairs and really make you sorry for what you said to me.” David felt a shiver run down his spine, all his fears were gone, replaced with anticipation and want.  
His lover snagged the collar of his shirt, pulling him along and up the stairs until they were in the bedroom.  
“On your knees.”  
David went without argument, looking up at Hook with big eyes. He licked his lips, waiting. A hand was in his hair and his face pressed to the pirate’s crotch, feeling the outline of his lover’s cock through his sweatpants.  
“Be a good little princess and I’ll forgive you.”  
Something about being called Princess did something to him. He wasn’t into it, until right now. He wanted to be good for Killian, do exactly as he was told. When the man above him freed his cock from their prison, he wrapped his lips around it without hesitation. He was down to the hilt in a second, throat open as he deepthroated his lover. There was a groan above him and he looked up to see that Killian had tilted his head back, the hand in his hair grabbing that much tighter. Hook held him there until he David was at his limit, letting the prince fall back to catch his breath. He brought a hand across his bottom lip, wiping away the spit and immediately going back for more only to be stopped.  
“Get undressed and get on the bed.”  
David did as he was told, getting naked in record time before setting himself on the bed. Hook rearranged him, his head hanging over the side, getting an upside down view of the man.  
“Open.”  
His mouth was full again. There was a hand on his chest, holding him still as the pirate rocked his hips, fucking into David’s throat.  
“My sweet little princess wants it, doesn’t he?” The words weren’t quite reaching his ears, the only thing that mattered was the cock that was forcing itself into his throat over and over. It stung, making the back of his mouth feel raw, but he loved it.  
Killian pulled away. And Charming was hauled up the bed, on his back, watching as the other man crawled onto the bed like a cat, ready to pounce. David’s length twitched at Hook settled between his legs. Rough fingers pressed past the tight ring of muscle, making the prince arch off the bed a little. When the hell did Killian get the lube?  
That was the last coherent thought in his mind before he was being spread open, two fingers replaced by his lover’s much thicker cock. He bit his bottom lip, letting the pain come. He was thankful that Killian was kind enough to wait it out before he started moving. The thrusts were slow and shallow at first, making Charming keen and his legs wrap around Hook’s waist. It wasn’t long before it became rough, hard, unforgiving. The headboard knocked against the wall, only stopped when Killian took the time to throw a pillow behind it. Then the ravaging, unyielding thrusts continued. He pulled out long enough to flip David over, sinking back into him without missing a beat and driving deep, making the prince see stars. He arched upwards, each thrust now making the stars dance.  
Killian’s own cries were muffled in his back. But the words were filthy, dirty promises of what he would do if Charming ever walked out on him again. He hoped he would get to live some of those even if never did walk out. The two of them worked up a messy rhythm, Charming pushing back with undeniable eagerness to meet each unrelenting thrust of his pirate’s hips. The two of them stilled as Hook filled him, his howl pressed against Charming’s stubble burned back. He reached under his prince, stroking him through a quickly followed orgasm.  
They fell to the side, both covered in sweat and panting. Neither said a word as they caught their breath.  
“Killian.”  
“Hm?”  
“Don’t ever call me princess again.”  
The pirate’s laugh filled the room and he rubbed his stubble all over David’s shoulder.


End file.
